utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Xandu
|bEHn7aXgtn0}} Xandu (ザンドゥ) is a YouTube singer who is known for his high range belting and scream vocals. He debuted with his cover of Loser by lesxpaulx in March 12, 2013. In that song, he sung with a strong raucous voice which fit well for a death metal style. However, his normal voice can be described as a shota, and can reach to high notes easily, such as in his high range test video or the cover of "Let me Hear (dj-Jo remix)". The most viewed cover of Xandu is Unravel in English, with 15k views as of February 18, 2015. Xandu also mixes and animates, he used to animate for previous chorus battles, however, he resigned. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Tsunami Chorus # Member of Smashing Diamonds # Member of OTL Fantasy with Aya me, Juu, Lemon, Megumi, NiNa, Poucet, ReiRei, Sumashu, Syren (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Collarbroz with Un3h (in the Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014) # TRANSIENT HOPE (Released on October 26, 2014) List of Covered Songs feat. Un3h and Xandu (2014.12.20) # "You and beautiful world" (2014.12.25) # "EXiSTENCE" (Shingeki no Bahamut OP) -English TV size ver.- (2015.01.07) # "secret base ~kimi ga kureta mono~ (10 years after ver.)" feat. Un3h, Xandu and Beato (2015.01.17) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) -dj-Jo Remix Short ver.- (2015.01.19) # "Gettou" (2015.01.28) # "Attakain Dakara" -Neru Arrange ver.- feat. Karo and Xandu (2015.02.14) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.02.20) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.03.07) # "VOCALO HOLIC" (2015.03.16) # "Vengeance" (Woe, Is Me song) feat. Xandu and Lollia (2015.03.27) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of a Literature Boy) feat. Arianna, Beato, Akari, Umi, Candaey, Seka, Sagara Yoru, Xandu, Gyoza, Karo, Yuze, Rin, and Wiinter (2015.04.04) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English ver.- feat. Arietta and Xandu (2015.04.06) # "Vermillion" feat. Lollia, Xandu, Nike, Dysergy, Tuna, Mi, Un3h, Raku, and EiEN (2015.04.26) # "Glow" feat. Xandu and Kawamuki (2015.05.29) # "Middle Fingers Up" (Attila song) (2015.06.25) # "Sacred Secret" feat. Mom0ki, Takara, Xandu, Un3h, Yun, Alfie, Beato, Kal, Toma, and JoyDreamer (2015.07.03) # "Hello, Shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) feat. Akari, Ali, Arietta, Aruvn, Candaey, Gyoza, kuma☆, Mom0ki, Rin, Sauce, Seka, Trance, Un3h, and Xandu (2015.08.15) # "Mahou" (Magic) feat. Toma, Shadow, Livie, Xayr, Xandu, Line, and JoyDreamer (2015.08.19) # "Ojama Mushi" (Stickybug) (2015.09.08) # "Ecclesia" feat. Xandu and Arietta (2015.09.17) # "Ga:ra" (2015.10.10) # "The Hero" (One Punch Man OP) feat. Sojiro, Xandu, Howl, and Xayr (2015.12.24) }} Gallery |Scythe weasel xandu and Lollia.png|Lollia as seen in her collab cover of "Scythe Weasel" Illust. by Lollia |Xandu-karo 47267494 p2 master1200.png|Xandu and Kuma☆ as seen in their cover of "DIARRHEA" |Unravel ver xandu by pandikku-d837hlu.png|Xandu as seen in his cover of "Unravel" Illust. by ZekkyouPanda |Xandu YT.png|Xandu as seen in his YT channel }} Trivia * His alias "Xandu" is actually the misspelling of the Zoo Tycoon cheat "Xanadu" and he just decided to keep it that way. * His twitter handle, DatXandu is actually a reference to the "Dat ass" guy. * He says his proudest mix is Secret Base for Collarbroz's Round 2 entry for MMDG. * "Mirai he no Signal" by Jiwataneho is his favorite song. * He learned how to scream by accident one afternoon, by yelling around when he was bored, while making toast. External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud Category:Smashing Diamonds Category:YT Male Singers Category:Tsunami Chorus